max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Action Figures
The action figures are poseable figures based on the characters and vehicles of the Max Steel series which have been produced since 2013 by Mattel. The initial toy line from Latin America was completely different from the releases of North America and worldwide, being larger and containing more articulation points and gimmicks. During the first three years, the toy line was divided into three sublines, but after 2016, it was shortened to only one subline which was Connect-Tek and other few based on the series' films. As of 2018, the toy line is no longer divided into any subline and the number of the toys reduced drastically, having eighteen toys when there is usually more than forty models. Types of Action Figures *The 6" toys were introduced in 2013 on North America and worldwide. Initially they had few articulated points and most of the figures had light-up features as their gimmick. In 2017, Mattel produced 6" figures for the Latin American toy line featuring five to seven points of articulation and few accessories. *The basic figures are the cheapest of the toy line and all of them, saving for a La Fiera action figure introduced in 2016, are based on Max Steel. They initially had twelve points of articulation, but in 2017 due to production costs the waist movement was removed. Most of them have a weapon (such as daggers, blasters and others) molded on their hands. *The basic figure with accessory comes with a weapon (often being a Turbo Blaster varying in colors). So far all the action figures were based around Max. *The Extreme action figures are figures who come with a larger quantity of accessories than the basic ones and often include a DVD featuring episodes of the series. Most of these are based around Max, yet there are figures of C.Y.T.R.O., La Fiera and few villains such as Dread and Extroyer. *The deluxe figures comes in a larger box than the others and often present light-up gimmicks, missile launchers and others. They are mostly based around larger and bulkier characters or Max's modes, such as his Turbo Strength Mode or Max with a vehicle. *The battle packs contain a hero and a villain facing each other. In few occasions there are two to three heroes against a villain. Sublines Initially the toy line was divided on three different sublines which were released on two waves, each containing around twenty toys. The first wave often presents more Max figures rather than other characters. The second wave usually introduces a new character that recently debuted on the show and new modes for Max. The first wave hit the shelves on the beginning of the year, while the second often hit on June, but in rare occasions they come sooner. 2013 The first three sublines' themes were based around Max's Turbo Strength, Turbo Speed and Turbo Stealth modes. The Rise of Elementor toy line was a limited release which was based around the game with the same name. *'Strength' *'Speed' *'Stealth' *'Rise of Elementor' *'6 Inch Line' *'Turbo Battlers' 2014 The second year of the toy line was based around the Ultralink invasion, a major event of the second season. *'Aerial Invasion' *'Aqua Invasion' *'Land Invasion' *'6 Inch Line' 2015 *'Battle-Tek' *'Transform-Tek' *'Connect-Tek' *'Max Steel: The Movie' 2016 In its fourth year, the subline Connect-Tek was kept and there were other two sublines based around the 2016 movies. There were few toys whose characters or modes didn't appeared on the movies which weren't classified into any subline. A small subline based around the live action adaptation of the series was made and contained a total of three action figures which reused molds from the animated series' toy line. *'Connect-Tek' *'Team Turbo' *'Team Turbo Fusion-Tek' *'Max Steel: The Movie' 2017 In its fifth year, the toy line's appearance changed to match Max Steel's new Green T.U.R.B.O. Energy, gaining a new logo and packages featuring green. The sublines were divided onto four sublines, wherein three of them (Turbo-Charged, Turbo-Warriors and Connect-Tek) were based on the series' films and one (Turbo Missions) containing characters and armors for Max that were made exclusively for the toy line. *'Connect-Tek' *'Turbo Mission' *'Turbo-Charged' *'Turbo-Warriors' 2018/2019 In both 2018 and 2019, most of the figures are listed under the name of the Connect-Tek subline, saving for few 6" action figures. Characters Introduced In the Toy Line The following list contains all the characters introduced in the toy line. *Max Steel (introduced in 2013) *Commander Forge Ferrus (introduced in 2013; last figure made in 2014) *C.Y.T.R.O. (introduced in 2013) *Miles Dread (introduced in 2013) *Extroyer (introduced in 2013) *Toxzon (introduced in 2013) *Elementors **Fire Elementor (introduced in 2013) **Earth Elementor (introduced in 2013) **Air Elementor (introduced in 2013) **Water Elementor (introduced in 2013) **Ultimate Elementor (introduced in 2013 and re-released in 2014) **Metal Elementor (introduced in 2014) *Ven-Ghan (introduced in 2014; last figure made in the same year) *Makino (introduced in 2014) *Chomp Link (introduced in 2014 and only had one figure) *Prism Link (introduced in 2014 and only had one figure) *Morphos (introduced in 2015) *La Fiera (introduced in 2016) *Professor Mortum (introduced in 2016) *Terrorax (introduced in 2017) *Night Howl (introduced in 2017) *Snare (introduced in 2017) Fake releases 's symbol in the right side of Max's chest.|250px]]Several fake figures were released by other manufacturers that weren't authorized by Mattel. Consequently, the figures are notably cheaper and poorly made, and they doesn't have the same articulation as the original version. They are usually sold in small shops. Other characteristics are: * Steel isn't a separated part from Max, but he is just painted on. The chest also features a light-up feature that can be activated through a button on Max's belt, like other fake figures from this "line", as well figures of other franchises. * The box has the official illustration of the original toy, however, the logo of Mattel doesn't appears. * Some action figures have the same sculptures of the first releases of the 6 Inch Line, however, they don't have the same paint application, and comes with generic accessories. * Other figures only comes in a pack alongside with four figures. They are smaller than the aforementioned figures, but they have the closest appearence with the original ones. They also feature the light-up feature, and comes in a package labelled "Max Steel Turbo". * Some of those figures have some characteristics of the old ones. The box also shows a bad photoshoped image of the original Max Steel with the head of Maxwell McGrath. * There are also fake versions of the Turbo Battlers. They have the same sculpture of the original ones, but they are ramdonly painted, and comes in a small box. Some of those also come with the 4-pack that was previously mentioned. List of Figures For more information, see Action Figures/ List of Figures. Trivia * The figures always have a different name from the show (Example: Quick Strike Extroyer (Extroyer), Water Blast Elementor (Water Elementor)). The name of the figure is always influenced by its gimmick. ** As of 2016, the name of the figures aren't influencied by their gimmicks. An example is Base Mode La Fiera, labelled as only La Fiera in the box. * In Latin America the figures released are 12 inches unlike the initial action figures containing 6 inches released in North America and other places in the world. Sometimes the manufacturer release special edition figures containing 12 inches worldwide. * In Latin America, all Max Steel's figures were smaller than the villains' action figures, since Max was younger than them. In 2016 however, Max gets older and he returns to the same size as his old incarnation. * In 2015, some of the vehicles in the Battle-Tek line are unmounted. The style of the package made are similiar to the Titan Hero Series vehicles, manufactured by Hasbro. * The prototype versions of the figures of Max Steel had an angry expression on the face, and different sculpture for the hands. The expression on Max's face was changed to a more neutral one, and the hands were kept in some figures. * Currently, the toy line has two designers. * The toys are always made one year before their release, which explains why some designs are different than their animated counterparts. * The 2018 and 2019 toy lines were the shortest so far, having eighteen and four action figures respectively. Category:Toys Category:Action Figures